Well, things just got interesting
by LailaHamato
Summary: *takes place 10 months and four days after Recover* Well, happy April Fools Day, anyways...Laila's enjoying a night out and it ends up being anything but normal..maybe even traumatizing*rated T to be safe* *PS-I did put references in there, see if you can find them. Whoever finds them and gets where they're from(have to comment) can request a story with their OCs included..


(A/N: I just want to thank everyone who has read/reviewed any of my stories-All We Have Is Each Other especially..the reviews and all the views motivate me to keep posting on this site. Thank you guys, and don't be afraid to be honest with me on my stories. If you hate my stories, then comment why you hate them-if it's because Laila's in all of them then that's not gonna change, you're better off going to a different author- anyways, thanks and enjoy this random story..I won't say what universe this is in because that will be obvious later on.)

If there was one word people would use to describe New York City, it'd be noisy. Every hour of every day, there were constantly people just going about their business, burglars screwing up a simple armed robbery, not that any vigilante would know how simple that was.

This city couldn't go without a day of some people trying to earn a buck, however necessary, drugs or murder. Even the celebrities were going around the city, constantly being blinded by cameras and swarmed by fans. Right now, the director of _Concrete Angel,_ was with his guards, walking into the fanciest hotel in the city, being swarmed with fans trying to get their hands on him.

On the roof of the hotel was a well-known vigilante. Well, well-known wouldn't be the word for it, considering they weren't allowed to be seen. The female vigilante on the roof shivered at the thought of what they could do to her if they see her. She certainly didn't want to be dissected, then again who would? Adjusting the cloak that she always wore, she watched the director's guards constantly have to get his fans away from him, and scoffed.

"I don't see why anyone would want that as a dream." She kept watching as the director eventually got into the hotel, and backed away from the edge of the roof so no one would see her.

"Some people want to be known, Laila. That's why." She made no sudden moves as another female joined her on the roof. After a moment of silence between the two, Laila turned and took off the cloak that she used to hide herself. She had no need for the cloak a month ago after her older brothers got into a huge fight, but she still wore it anyways, even when she snuck out of the lair when it was 32 degrees out. Suddenly, something flew by Laila's head and almost grabbed her before flying away.

"What was _that?_"

"Let's go find out, April come on." Laila jumped onto the next roof, with April behind her as they followed whatever the thing that tried to grab Laila was. After arriving on the roof where Laila witnessed her brothers having a huge fight, it disappeared.

"Okay, that did NOT just disappear."

"It didn't, it's around here somewhere." The two looked around on the roof, hoping to find what that thing was, when it suddenly flew up and revealed itself, freaking them both out. Suddenly, it was quickly slammed down into the alley below as Laila peeked over and her eyes widened.

"April, come look at this." She ran over and peeked over the alleyway. There were four stone statues restraining a mutant bat. April's eyes widened as she recognized them. They were the same statutes that some tycoon guy with too much on his hands asked her to find almost a year ago. They got the mutant into a dump truck and brought it back to wherever they had to go. The girls were still shocked on the roof, but April quickly regained her senses when a harsh wind cut through her hair, making her shiver.

"Weren't those the same-"

"Yeah, they were." Laila had regained her senses as well, but she was still surprised.

"How did they get out of the portal? I thought they got completely demolished."

"They did..look, either way we have to warn the guys. We don't know what they're after and it'd be suicidal to take both those statues and the foot clan on our own." Laila clenched her fists and jumped down to see if there was any evidence that Winters was back. She found a coded tranquilizer dart, and rubble from the roof they were on. April had jumped down as well, landing beside Laila as they kept looking for evidence. The older female found a bomb...one that was about to explode.

"Laila, we have to run." Laila quickly turned and saw the bomb, as they quickly got back on the roofs and away from the bomb. They would have tried to detonate it if it wasn't gonna explode in 10 seconds. There was a huge explosion and they heard screams. They looked at each other and nodded before going back to help everybody. The alley they were just in was completely destroyed along with three other apartment buildings.

"Jeez" Laila was ready to jump down and check on anyone when April put a hand on her shoulder, stopping her.

"Laila, there's too many humans, you'll risk blowing your cover.." As much as Laila didn't want to, she was forced to stay up there and watch the fireman, police and ambulances arrive and search the destroyed apartments. It annoyed her when she couldn't do anything. When she didn't try to help anyone, it made her feel like the person she once was. Back then, she was a serial killer, a murderer, a freak. The last one didn't change a bit though, she was still considered a freak. Thinking about her past made her realize how much she changed. When Laila was younger, she was taught that murdering people is for their own good, and she became an assassin along with her older sister until she was 10, when she left the day before her 11th birthday. That was five years ago, and it still wasn't forgotten by Laila.

"I know, but I wanna help. Me just standing here with people miserable brings me back to when I was little and I don't want that."

"Laila, I understand how you feel."

"No you don't. You have no idea what I've been through, you don't get it at all, so don't give me your pity and say that you do….*sigh* April, I need to be alone." Laila had jumped off onto another roof and April didn't follow. She headed towards her place to call Laila's brothers and warn them that those statues were back. Laila didn't know where she was going, but she just ran as fast as she could across the rooftops, wasting her energy.

The good news for Laila was when she exhausted, she didn't think..and there was a lot that she wanted to get out of her brain and never think of again. Stopping on the roof of a famous club to catch a breath, she really realized how far she actually travelled. She had travelled from Manhattan to Long Island without even realizing it. Hearing what sounded like a sword come out of a metal hilt, she turned and got into a defensive stance, expecting it to be her older sister. Sure enough it was.

"It's been a while, Laila."

"Karai.." The two sisters had an interesting relationship. One day they hated each other and the next day,they were best friends like they used to be before Laila left. They were like frenemies, despite being sisters by blood. The two knew each other so well that nothing needed to be spoken for them to know each other's intentions. Laila had made sure that her sister was easier for her to read than she was for her sister.

Either way, they both knew what Karai was planning as Laila hid a small smile. Karai ran at her with her sword and Laila ducked, before karate-chopping Karai in the neck. This is how it'd always go. Karai ambushes Laila, they have a sparring match, they accidently run into each other and then they help each other, repeat. Karai stumbled back before swinging her sword at Laila as she dodged it and was about to attack when a cyclops monster pushed past the two.

Laila got out of the way but Karai wasn't so lucky. She got pushed back towards the edge of the roof, but not falling off. Laila helped her up and they ran after the cyclops. They quickly caught up to it, and got into defensive stances, not knowing if it was gonna attack them or not. It was about to attack them when it was shot with tranquilizer darts. It collapsed and the same four statues Laila saw with April land and nab the monster. The leader threw it off the roof into a waiting dumptruck as that was driven back to where it had to go.

"One of them's not human, she should work. He'll never notice until it's too late." Laila and Karai got ready to fight for their lives,back to back, as the statues surrounded them. One with a giant hammer charged at them and they both dodged, splitting up.

"Laila, we can't fight these guys!" Laila nodded and kicked one back away from her before throwing tear gas at all four as the girls took off running. While they were running, her phone rang and she quickly answered it, not caring who it was.

"Hello? Hey, listen, you're gonna have to call back later...look i don't have time to explain, just make sure no one leaves the lair." Laila hung up and dodged a few more tranq darts. She turned to notice Karai gone and her eyes widened as she kept running before she was grabbed and pulled behind a chimney.

"If you want them to see you, then go ahead and scream." Laila's eyes were widened as Karai got her hand off of her sister's mouth as the police helicopters went past them.

"Karai, thanks." She didn't say anything, she merely just nodded and slipped Laila's cloak on and left, leaving the girl on the roof. Since the coast was clear, Laila got up from her hiding spot and her eyes widened when she turned to notice a burned robot fox jump at her. She blinked and it was gone, but a certain high-pitched sound of gears turning wouldn't leave her head.

"Heheheheh." Laila turned to notice a guy with a knife, dressed in all purple, hair included. The man smirked and ran at her with the knife, trying to stab her when she dodged and attacked as she ended up stabbing him with his own knife, blood getting all over her body and the knife as he collapsed, bleeding tremendously from where Laila ended up accidentally stabbing him. The shock got to her as she dropped the knife, trembling and her eyes were widened. Hearing a.

Quickly, she grabbed the knife and ran off the roof towards a manhole so she could get back to the lair. The whole time back to the lair, the guy's laugh and face wouldn't get out of her head. She had no idea how she'd explain it to her brothers. She just killed someone, that was good….right? Well, that's what she had been taught by her father. Walking into the lair, she was surprised to find her older brother still awake, watching some war movie. Laila was hoping to get to her room unnoticed, but was thwarted as soon as she saw her brother was still up.

"Oh, hey, what are you doing up?" He had a scowl on his face, noticing the blood all over Laila. Secretly, she was praying for him to not press the issue but he was her brother, they all pressed the issue when something was off about her.

"Who the hell did this t' ya?" Laila felt her body tremble, but she was trying to hide it.

"It was-"

"Don't ya dare tell me that it was nobody. Now whose ass do I have to kick?"

"I….." Laila felt tears come to her eyes and she blinked them away. "...It's not my blood.."

"Laila, did you-"

"I frickin killed someone, okay!"


End file.
